Artifact Attack
by bubblenubbins
Summary: When Artie is away, a storm is pounding on the Warehouse. Static disturbances from lightning are causing artifacts to act out of control, and only Pete, Myka, and Claudia are there to stop them. Pete sees a glimpse of his future, and one artifact is loose that could cause some serious damage to both the Warehouse and its team. **Title Subject to Change.** If liked, I'll continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is probably gonna turn out really stupid XD but I hope you like it anyway. It was just a random idea I got when I was looking at all the artifacts on the Warehouse 13 Wikia page.**

The Warehouse was silent. Actually, it was _almost_ silent. You could hear rain pound the roof of the building, and, the occasional thunder that sometimes shook everyone and everything. Rattling of artifacts nearby could be heard. Pete, Myka and Claudia sat at the table in the main room, waiting for the storm to stop.

"Someone tell me again, _why_ are we sitting here?" Myka asked.

"Artie said, on storms like this, there could be artifacts acting out because of static disturbance caused by lightning." Claudia spoke as if she couldn't get any more bored, and laid her head down on her arms. "_Ugh_, this is _poopid_."

"_Poopid_?" Pete asked. He looked like he was going to start laughing.

Claudia raised her head and stared Pete in the eyes. "Yeah, poop plus stupid," She said, bobbing her head left and right. Claudia was not amused by this, and put her head back down. Myka stood up and went to look at the rows, making sure everything was okay with the artifacts. "How come Artie gets to leave and be with Vanessa?" Claudia asked, her voice louder. The wood in the table projected her sound to Pete, who had just laid his head down too.

"Because he's _always here_?" Pete suggested. "Let the man get out more." He swatted his right arm at the door.

"Hey, guys, is anyone else here?" Myka asked. She already knew what the answer was supposed to be.

"Pff, no, of course not," Pete replied, standing up to stretch.

"But I just saw someone over by the Rumple-" Myka stopped and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Pete asked. He didn't get what was going on. Claudia bit her bottom lip and ran to the computer, typing in what they were trying to say.

"Here," she said to Pete, pointing at the monitor.

"Rumpel-" Pete read. He was interrupted by an awkward slap on his rear end. He jumped and turned around and saw Myka standing behind him, her eyes widening. "did you just-"

"I couldn't reach your face," Myka interrupted quickly. "You _cannot_ say its name."

"Sure," Claudia said, almost laughing. "I bet you just did that cause-"

"I _couldn't reach his face_." Myka's neck got longer. "We need to go check… _its_ case." Myka pointed behind her.

"Well, I'll stay here so if any other artifacts go wonky, I can let you know," Claudia said, patting her Farnsworth. Pete took his out of his pocket, shook it a few times, and put it back in.

"Let's go," Pete said. He put his arm out as if he wanted to skip with Myka. She walked.

"Do you think Artie'll be mad at us for being down here? He _did_ say specifically not to come down here looking for things." Myka led Pete down through the many aisles because he had no idea where they needed to go.

"Pff, _no_." Pete paused. "I don't _think_ so," he said, unsure. "Anyway, making sure everything is in place is more important than getting yelled at by Artie." Myka nodded in agreement and continued walking.

Claudia was startled when her Farnsworth started ringing in the middle of silence. She opened it and saw Artie's face on the screen.

"Is everything okay over there?"

"Yes, grumps, everything's fine," Claudia replied, obviously lying. She waved her hand as she spoke.

"Where's Pete and Myka?" Artie asked. "I need to speak with them."

"They're…. unavailable right now," Claudia said, thinking of something to make up that sounded a little convincing at the least.

"What do you mean, _unavailable_?" Artie said. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger and gave her the look. He _knew_ she was lying, and Claudia knew that.

"Uh," Claudia started. She knew Pete and Myka would kill her later, but it was the best fake-excuse she had. "They're… making out… Artifact disturbances..," she said, exhaling loudly as she spoke. She couldn't look at Artie when she said it.

"They're _what_? Well, make them _stop_!" Artie yelled.

"I can't, Grumps, I tried before. They're kind of…. Stuck," she lied.

"I'm coming back," Artie declared.

"No, no, no, no, _no_, you don't need to. I can find the artifact and bag it," Claudia said. Artie sighed.

"Alright. Just stop them before they get too… _frisky_," Artie told her, almost like he knew what artifact it could be. Claudia widened her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, bye," she said, closing the Farnsworth. That was something she never wanted to hear ever again.

Pete and Myka headed down a long, fairly empty aisle. Something was scattered across the floor. Pete sped up to investigate.

"Hey!" He said, bending down to pick them up. "My marbles!"

"You have _marbles_?" Myka asked, surprised.

"Yeah, sometimes Claudia and I—"

"I don't even _want_ to know," Myka said. Pete was about to pick up some of the marbles. "Hey! No glove, no love." Pete rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't _have_ any," Pete replied. He expected Myka to whip out a pair from wherever she could put them, but she never did. She just rolled her eyes and leaned to her left. Thunder echoed through the Warehouse as Pete touched one of the marbles. In the blink of an eye, all the marbles were back on the floor except for one, which was stuck in Pete's fist. Pete was lying there, eyes closed.

"Pete?" Myka said, bending over to try and wake him up. She pulled out his Farnsworth and called Claudia.

Pete opened his eyes and was sitting at the B&B. Leena walked in and saw Pete.

"So today _was_ the day," she muttered to herself. She sat down across from him.

"Leena, what's going on? How'd I get here?" Pete asked. He could swear she looked older.

"You're about 6 years in the future right now," Leena told him. "By touching one of those marbles, it took your consciousness here. You're just an observer; no one else can see you."

"But then how can you see me?"

"I can see your aura. I can't see _you_." She stood up. "You can look around and see what's changed, if you'd like. Just keep in mind you can change this future. This is not an _exact_ future, it's only a _possibility_."

"Okay," Pete said. He got up and left the room. The B&B looked a lot different now, like it expanded. There was a door that led to a house attached. _I wonder whose house that is_, Pete thought. He opened the door and walked in and saw himself coming down some stairs. The future Pete wore a suit, with his tie undone. He started working on it, but gave up and turned around to grab a banana. Myka came down the stairs shortly after and kissed him, fixing his tie for him. She kissed him. She _kissed_ him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, wait, so _what_ happened?" Claudia asked.

"Pete was picking up some marbles," Myka started.

"He _found_ those things?" Claudia asked. She seemed glad.

"Yeah. _Anyway_, he touched this creepy black one and passed out and I can't wake him up," Myka said.

"Creepy? A marble?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah. It looked… well, I don't _know_. It just creeped me out," Myka replied.

"Well, I can't remember what that artifact's called, but I remember what it's supposed to do. It shows you a highly probable future."

"A highly probable _future_? What?" Myka asked. That made no sense.

"Yes, dude, a _probable _future. It's not definite." Claudia typed away on the keyboard, trying to find information. "Uh, we've got a problem."

"What is it _now_?" Myka asked.

"Artifact disturbance. A few rows away from you. _I think it's what we were talking about earlier_," Claudia said, then whispered. Myka thought for a second.

"Oh, _that_. Great." Myka looked at Pete and looked back at Claudia. "I'll go take a look."

"By yourself? We don't even know what... _it_ can do," Claudia told her. Myka shrugged because she knew that was true.

"Yeah, but if it's out, it could mess up other artifacts," Myka thought aloud. Claudia bobbed her to the left and agreed.

"Go for it," Claudia said, waving her hand. She disconnected the Farnsworth communication.

"I'll be right back," Myka whispered to Pete. She headed to the row where the artifact was.

"Will you _ever_ learn to tie your own tie?" Future Myka asked Future Pete.

"Nope," he replied. "I'd much prefer you doing it for me." Myka laughed and sat down across from him when she was done.

"Artie's gonna be waiting for you at the warehouse," Future Leena said to Future Pete, peeking in She left. He took one last bite of his banana, threw it in the garbage, and stood by the door.

"See ya later, Mykes," he said, opening his arms to give her a hug. She hugged him and watched him leave, tearing up.

"Bye, Pete," she whispered and went back up the stairs to her room. She could feel memories coming back that she didn't want to and when they hit, she needed to be alone.

"What is going on?" Pete said to Leena when the Future Pete and Myka were out of hearing distance. "What was that in there?" Leena sighed.

"Things happen, Pete. And it's not always good." Leena turned around to the colored light behind her. "Artifacts can be used to help the situation, but the effect doesn't always last."

"What do you _mean_ 'help the situation?' What happened?" Pete asked. Leena rolled her eyes.

"I can't tell you right now. You'll find out when the time is right."

"So this is an _exact_ future? You were _lying_ to me the whole time?" Pete asked, getting more and more frustrated.

"No, this is _not_. Whatever you do, you can _not_ change what already happened. All you can change is the nature of your relationship with Myka," Leena said as clearly as she could.

"And what would I do if I wanted to change it?" Pete asked.

"Keep your distance."

"What about if I wanted to keep this future the way it is?" Pete scratched the back of head.

"That's quite simple, actually." She stood up straight. "Don't change."

Pete woke up on the floor of the warehouse, unaware for a moment as to where he was. _Marbles_, he remembered. He looked around and saw Myka nowhere.

"Mykes?" he called. He could have sworn there was a quiet 'Pete' in return. Pete remembered what they actually came down for, and knew where it was. As he drew closer to where he needed to be, his vibes got stronger and stronger, giving him the feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Mykes," he said going around the corner to where the artifact was supposed to be. She turned around.

"Pete," she said. "You're up."

"Yeah," he said.

"You okay?" Myka asked. He looked distracted.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pete said quickly. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to find the artifact. _Remember_, the one we were looking for before?" Myka asked. Pete took a second to think, then nodded. Then, he got a huge vibe and doubled over.

"Whoa, Pete, you okay?" Myka asked. She bent over and put her hand on his back.

"Yeah, just got a wicked huge vibe," Pete told her. "A really bad one." He stood up, looking forward to see nothing out of order.

"What's wrong, Pete?" Myka whispered to him. "Is something there?"

"Yeah," Pete said, turning around to see a giant black figure looming over them. It was covered in black, wet, sloppily put on bandages. The figure had human eyes with yellow irises, the rest of its eyes as black as itself. It extended its arm forward, its long, bony fingers almost touching them. Pete put a hand on Myka's shoulder as a gesture for her to turn around. "It's right behind us."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Had a little block on how to end this chapter. I was wondering if you guys'd be interested in a separate AU fanfiction completely about Future Pete and Future Myka. If so, add it into your review, and otherwise, just ignore this lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll make sure the wait for the next one isn't too long. I hope you guys aren't disappointed….**


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Pete nor Myka had to think about what this artifact could be. They knew automatically. Rumpelstiltskin.

"So _that's_ what it looks like," Myka whispered to Pete. They started to back up step by step, hoping they could get away from it. It didn't move. As the distance between it and Pete and Myka grew, Pete pulled out the Farnsworth slowly.

"I think we're far enough away," Pete whispered. "Run!" Myka and Pete bolted out, Pete opening the Farnsworth.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We found it!" Pete yelled, not looking at the Farnsworth. He needed to see where he was going.

"Well, do you know how to neutralize it?" Claudia asked. Pete didn't answer for a moment.

"_No_!" he yelled, still running. "Mykes, turn that corner!"

"Which way?"

He hesitated to answer. "Uh, left!" Pete yelled. Myka stopped and Pete ran into her. "What'd you stop for?" He didn't need an answer. Rumpelstiltskin was standing at the end of the row, a morbid, frightening moan escaping the cracks of his bandages. In the blink of an eye, it was standing in front of them, its hand reaching out once more. Its fingers got closer and closer, as if they were growing on their own.

"What do you want?" Pete asked it. It pointed a bony finger from each hand at their hearts.

"_You_," Rumpelstiltskin said, its voice rough and eerie. Pete and Myka started backing up inch by inch, hoping they could avoid anything. Every step they took back, it took one more.

A purple cloud of something was growing behind it, scaring Pete. He backed up. Rumpelstiltskin knelt, as if something was hurting it from the inside.

"What's going on?" Myka asked Pete. Rumpelstiltskin fell over, revealing Claudia with a Neutralizing Goo hose.

"Hey guys," she said, tossing the hose to the side. She skipped over to them and put her arms around Pete and Myka's shoulders. "You're welcome. And also, another artifact decided to go nuts while you guys were down here." She put her arms down.

"Oh _great_, what _now_?" Pete whined.

"Oh, nothing special. Just Eric Marsden's unreleased record," Claudia said jokingly to lighten the mood. "And what are we gonna do about ol' Rumpelstiltskin? Just leave him here?"

"Sure, why not? Artie can take care of him later." Claudia skipped away, back to Artie's office. "Besides, we have other things to worry about!" And, right when she finished saying that, Pete got a vibe. Something bad was coming.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got HUGE writers block. Sorry if this sucks too, I just uploaded what was here. I can always fix it later.**


End file.
